


Beating Blood

by KakiTenshi



Series: My Job Sucks, But I Love It [2]
Category: Criminal Minds, Supernatural
Genre: Demon Blood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 10:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakiTenshi/pseuds/KakiTenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thinking about what happened in Durham North Carolina, Reid must find a way to stay two steps ahead of his team and their questioning. But working with criminals is never easy, especially when they need your help with a strange bizarre case close by. Who will Reid chose for the sake of his sanity?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Darkness at my Doorstep

Exhausted doesn’t even compare to what I feel right now. Getting examined by everyone could do that.

It’s been a month since Sam and Dean were within arms distance. Cas visits every once and awhile, checking up on how well my new addiction is going. I haven’t had the urge in a while, but that doesn’t mean it’ll go away. Cas said the main reason this was how I was reacting was due to the fact that no demons were in the area.

Plus Sam and Dean call me every night.

It was quite awkward the first time around, mainly because I hadn’t notice Dean pickpocketed my phone and change my ringtones.

We were doing paperwork for the case when random moose calls came from my phone. Moose calls. From my phone. At first we didn’t even think it was real.

The building was on the way to the airport, surrouded by many trees; a moose’s natural habitat. But the calls were much too close. I digged into my phone to call the sherrif to ask about it when I felt my phone virbrating. Dean will never touch my phone again.

“Hello?” I answered, looking away from Prentiss and Morgan.

“Why did it take so long to answer? I thought something was wrong.” Sam’s voice was concerned.

“Ask your brother, he’s the guilty one.” Feeling Morgan and Prentiss’ stare and Sam’s rambious laughter starting to go hysterical only sharpened.

“What did he change it to?” He asked, when the laughter died down.

“A moose call. Why did he do that?”

“Crowley calls me moose, I guess Dean thought it would be funny.”

“I’m not laughing.”

“He sure is.” Sam chuckled. “So how’s that girl?”

“They went to the hositpal, she just has a minor concussion.” My voice went lower. “How’s Rohan doing?”

“You were riht, but we got there in time and he’s alive and well. What about you?”

“What about me?”

“IS you team mad at you?” I laughed at that.

“No, though I sometimes wish. Easier to handle. She’s more suspious of your actions Cas, tone it down a bit.” Sam’s smile at that could be heard through the phone.

“Talk to you soon Spence.”

“Call you when I get home.” I hung up the phone.

JJ looked over a me. “Who was that?” Her eyes matched everyone else’s, curiousity.

“Castiel, he was wondering how I was doing.”

“How come we’ve never met him until now?” Rossi questioned, all eyes ready to detect a lie.

“His job, he moves around a lot. Him and his partner don’t really get time to see anyone for awhile.” I smiled. “It was good to see him.”

“What are they?” Prentiss walked towards me, blocking my exit.

“Presonal detectives, and no I don’t know for what company. I never needed to ask.” I took a deeo breathe. “And stop profiling me.” I walked away from them.

They didn’t.

They kept going, only leaving me aalone when I left the room or if Garcia came in and pretty much stopped them.

She was the only good thing about work. Being the only one on my side, and treating me no differently.

“Hey there hot stuff.” Garcia came in moving to Morgan’s desk.

“Well there Sugar Mama, how was your weekend.”

“I found these really good books by Carver Edlund and I was reading them all weekend. I’m on the third one ‘Phantom Traveler’, almost done too.” Garcia smiled. “There are about these brothers fighting these unknown supernatural forces.”

This piped my interest. “What is the series called?”

I believe Supernatural.” Garcia looked over at me. “Why?”

“They sound interesting, especially the concept.” I half-lied. “What are the brothers’ names?”

“Sam and Dean Winchester.” Garcia stated, eyes going to the floor. “Poor boys, never having a home to go to.” Her smile grew. “Thought there’s this really famous quote in a leaked copy of his unpublished book ‘Swan Song’. The fandom really likes it. Oh what was it-” She paused for a good three seconds. “’It never occurred to them that, sure, maybe they never really in fact had a roof and fur walls but they were never in fact, homeless.’ A nice sentiment, don’t you think?”

“I’m sure people can relate. Do you have the first book?” I’d really like to read it.”

Garcia and Morgan gave me a look. “Yeah, I wanted to find the guy so I brought.” She dug into her bag and gave it to me. “How long will it be until you’ll be done?”

“Ten minutes. I’ll bring the book back when I’m done.”

“I can wait.” She looked at the clock. “I start in a half-hour Wonder Boy.”

I just nodded and began reading and among the coding of 26 letters was he brother lives. The real Winchester brothers. And when I finished I was crying. It hit me like a brick, the hardships and it was life-like. All of their mannerisms were there, down to the smallest things were recorded in these books perfectly. Dean’s gruff and Sam’s ‘politeness’ were carbon copies of the real thing.

Garcia was right, that quote was them. Sam may want out as soon as possible and I know Dean would like a life out of hunting but they know they can’t. The Impala and the bond that they have to each other was their home, in every shape and form.

I moved from my desk and gave Garcia her book back. “That’s a really good book. Where did you buy it?”

“I bought the last ones out of this old bookstore I found. The series is discontinued; from what I’ve heard there’s a huge cult that formed. It created such an uproar that the publisher thought it was a good idea to stop publishing them. I managed to get all of the ones out. 21 or 22 I believe.”

“DO you mind if I come over and read them?”

“Will you spoil it for me?” I laughed at that. Garcia smiled, “Of course you will.”

“Only if you ask me questions.”

“Sure.” She shook her. “You know where my house is?”

“We all were there before Garcia, I have an eidetic memory.” I started walking away. “I remember.”

“Where are you going Pretty Boy?”

“To get some coffee, would you like some?” I felt a shudder in the air.

“No that’s okay.” Morgan’s reply was typical; he never wanted me drowning his coffee in sugar. He often called my coffee “sugar water.” I have a sweet tooth, it happens when you don’t eat a lot of salty foods.

Turning the corner I dialed my phone to Dean’s number. Three rings and the grumpy noise erupted from it.

“Want do you want Spencer?” Dean. Definitely Dean.

“Do you guys know a Carver Edlund? Cause he’s writing about your lives.”

“How did you get a hold of Chuck’s books?” Dean groaned; he obviously didn’t like where this was going.

“My friend bough them, they seemed to be a broad version of you guys so I wanted to read it. Plus, I don’t want Garcia’s innocence to be tampered with real hunting techniques.”

“But she doesn’t believe in this stuff.”

“You can’t tell with her.” I chuckled. “Anyway, how does Chuck know so much about you guys?”

“According to Cas, he’s the ‘Prophet of the Lord’ writing the Winchester gospels so the world can read about us either saving or destroying the world with Armageddon.” A crunch of the bed and a whimper beside him voiced it’s way in the background; so Dean was having ‘fun’ last night. I wish I had his charm with the girls. “Please don’t read them.”

I laughed at that. “Too late.” I grabbed a cup for my coffee. “Plus, I got to go. We’ve been doing paperwork for three days; we should have a case today.”

“Have fun Einstein.”

“You too blockhead.”

XXX

I was right about having a case lined up for us when we entered the bull pen for the day. It was a mundane check and research on killers’ behaviour in a nearby prison; things we often do when we aren’t doing paperwork or a case.

Only Hotchner, Prentiss and Rossi went, not everyone was needed. Morgan and JJ were fine with it, looking for work among the office. My attention was on the ‘profile’ on the Winchester brothers. Being unbiased and professional while creating a concrete profile wasn’t working very well.

“They’re real!” Garcia came barging into the bullpen.

“Who’s real Baby Girl?” Morgan asked, even JJ came out of her office.

“The brothers in those books! Sam and Dean Winchester!”

JJ looked at the group of us. “Yeah, they were part of the FBI’s most wanted list.” She shook her head. “Now what about these books?”

“Garcia found these books on the Supernatural; the main characters are named Sam and Dean Winchester.”

“No the main characters are Sam and Dean Winchester.”

“How are you sure?” Morgan raised a brow.

“I was looking for the author and came to a dead end. So I looked up the heroes and the arrest record came piling up. The books and the records coincide.”

“That’s weird. Reid have you not heard of them? Hendrickson was after them for a long time. Good they died in that fire.” Morgan walked over to me.

“Yes, I’ve heard of them; I just thought it was fiction and didn’t put two in two.” I turned to Garcia. “And how did you do a background check without reading all of the books?”

“Plot summaries.” Garcia smiled. “But those records and these book are almost exactly the same.”

“Now I need to read these books.” I mumbled.

“Why is that Spence?”

“Well these book looks fictitious to the naked eye so Edlund either is writing a biography of these boys through their eyes; because we all know that they believe that they are vigilantes fighting against the shadows of the night. If they coincide with each other exactly we might be able to find out why. And if the records aren’t exactly the same then we know he used info he could gain through the media to write these books.” Hopefully I’m not really in these books, or only Garcia reads them.

“Can you guys cover us while we go get the books?” Garcia asked.

“Baby Girl, they are probably fiction. You know that, right?” 

“When I finish reading them and the reports we’ll know. Aren’t you even curious Morgan?”

“Of course I am Reid; Hendrickson was a good friend of mine. I tried in every way possible to help him catch them, but even my profile felt like there was something missing.” He shook his head. “He went nuts trying to find them and when he died. I don’t want you getting trapped in that web.”

Concern, that was the only emotion piling out of him.

“Look don’t you want to know the truth?” All of them nodded. “We might be able to finally figure it out.”

XXX

Garcia drove to her house pretty quickly; almost breaking six laws while doing so. Surprisingly we got there in one piece.

“I’m driving back.” I muttered, still disoriented by the last right hand turn.

“Sure, whatever you say Reid.”

We grabbed all 22 books that Garcia had, but I eyes two manuscripts that seemed to be the same length. I quickly nabbed it, placing it in my bag when Garcia wasn’t looking.

She did end up driving us back, but I was too immersed within the books to car. Being on book 5 when we reached the office, Morgan waiting outside. He grabbed the box as Garcia led me to the elevator and into my desk space.

Two hours later I finished all of them. Chuck surly had his work cut out of him, the boy’s luck didn’t change at all from what I saw and know.

The thing was that the books continued after their ‘deaths’ in the fire. Ending at Dean being dragged into Hell for Sam. And hell was where the torture had taken place on his body and mind, where the first seal was broken.

And the worst part of all of it was that I was in them.

I searched through each report to find something or anything that could make them not match. However Chuck was very thorough in his writing, even the smallest little things matched.

But wait.

I quickly rechecked the publish date on all the books. Each book were written before any events had occurred, meaning Dean was right about Chuck being a prophet.

“The publishing dates are weird. Edlund wrote these before the events happened.”

“What’s that suppose to mean?” Garcia tilted her head to the side.

“It means that the Winchesters are either following the books or Chuck is somehow seeing the future.” Morgan spat out. “How do those books end?”

I looked at Morgan for a while, trying to find a way to keep him from the truth. “The last book ended with Dean being trapped in what Edlund is calling ‘Hell’ after he died being mauled by a hellhound. Though since there are suppose to be more books I’m guessing he ‘came back to life’ at some point.”

He and JJ nodded before walking away, leaving me and Garcia alone in her domain.

“You should get back to work Reid.”

XXX

After work I laid down on my bed and pulled out the manuscripts “Song Remains the Same” and “My Bloody Valentine.” Reading the former first, I realized that these were happening now. How I knew was unexplainable, I just did. Knowing they just went through hell trying to save their parents from a psychotic angel to make Sam not exist.

However the ending was the worst. Castiel was becoming weaker, though he had all of his graces. They depleted quickly and he needed to regenerate them through sleep. Like he was half human.

That meant that Team Free Will needed help, major help whether they liked it or not. And not just from Bobby or me, by as many hunters as physically possible. But there weren’t many that would follow charge, or could help.

Also the darkness that foreshadow in the cliff hanger was heading towards here. My way.

I am so screwed.


	2. Back in Town

I’ve been on edge. The whole team has realized it. 

They are trying to find out why.

Sure being curious about my private life seems to be a new common norm of my friends, but this is getting ridiculous. I can’t even breathe without one of them looking over my shoulder and seeing if there is something they don’t see. I’ve had enough of it.

This has to stop.

Now.

That’s why I called a meeting to the bullpen, to tell them off. Well that was the plan.

They took this as a time to interrogate me.

“Why are you so paranoid?” to “What’s wrong?” were spilling out of their mouths all at once. If it wasn’t for my fast processing brain I probably would have only heard a blur.

“Guys stop.” I yelled. The whole room went quiet, shocked by my outburst. “I’m not paranoid and I am feeling fine. Out of all of us, you guys are the ones that are looking paranoid; paranoid that I’m going to break at the smallest thing.” I looked down at me feet. “I might be a vulnerable human being, but so are you. Stop acting like you’re these unbeaten gods that get to poke their noses in everyone’s business. I would like my privacy, and I’m going to start demanding it. Stop trying to pry into my life away from the team. You don’t want to know and it’s not a good idea to ask questions.” I looked up. “I’m doing this for you guys, by not saying anything means you’re safer than me.”

“Safe from what?” JJ whimpered.

“This world that you don’t belong in and it’s a world you cannot get out when you get in. I’ve been in it since I was small, while going to school and everything that happened with my mom. It’s made me who I am today.” 

“Does this really mean so much to you?” Prentiss asked.

“Guys, when I was high on dilaudid I didn’t come to you. Asking you to stop profiling me, and try to stop me for hurting myself. I left you to think of ways to help because I knew what I was supposed to, I just didn’t want to do it. Gideon decided to come forward and brought me to the straight and narrow. Because he cared, sure it wasn’t what he wanted to talk about and he did so discretely but he tried to help. And I know for a fact that if I told him to back off he would.”

“Why do you want us to back off?” Rossi’s voice broke, as he looked at Hotch.

“Because I don’t want you guys involved. Sure, if it comes to you guys I’ll tell you, but I don’t want you to be pushed by me into this different world.” Morgan was about to speak before I cut him off. “And if you guys continue to push, I’m leaving the BAU; my only way out that I was able to find. Just think about that before you go prying into my life.” And I left the bullpen.

Morgan came running after me, catching up quickly before placing a hand on me. I wasn’t expecting anyone so my body reacted without thought and when I came to Morgan was on the floor, me straddling his hips and his eyes blown wide. “Reid, what the hell did that come from?”

“I, um.” I tried to think of a good lie before I realized that this close I could never lie and get away with it. “I just blanked; it happens when people randomly attack me when I’m lost in thought.” I looked at his face for injuries. “Are you okay?”

“Besides the concussion, I think I’m fine.” He looked at me for a bit. “Can you get off of me?”

I looked at the position we were in before jumping off of him. “Oh, sorry.” I began walking away.

 

“Reid, wait a second. I wanted to talk to you.”

“Then talk.”

“Can you tell one of us, just so you’re not alone on this.”

“That’s the thing. I’m not alone on this, I have people to help me out and when I need and people to talk to. That’s what I’ve been trying to say, but you guys are being blinded by my age and fragility.”

“Reid, I’m sorry. I’m sure the others are too. It’s just that we don’t want to see you hurt or disgruntled. And you’ve been on edge for a while now, a little over a month now and we are scared for you.”

“Things have been chaotic, that’s all. And all of you weren’t helping.”

“I’m not going to stop prying, but I’ll give you a more space Reid. I see that it’s not affecting work but it’s still affecting you. And some of the stories we’ve all heard from Hotch and Rossi with conjoined rooms is a little off putting.” He shook his head. “Can you at least tell me why you cut yourself?”

“Oh, I shave my legs sometimes; my pants feel weird with the hair sometimes and I cut myself shaving.” I lied quickly, and efficiently. Although it wasn’t completely untrue.

Morgan laughed at that. “You truly are a Pretty Boy. Although he said that the cut was deep enough to draw blood from the wound.”

“Morgan, I cut myself in the shower. That’s the story.”

Morgan chuckled at that. “I guess you’re sticking with it.”

XXX

Later that day I was on the plane to Yankton, South Dakota for a serial murder. A ritualistic unsub was tearing out the eyes of his victims; leaving the victims in beautiful scenery areas. The victims were all women at the ages 25-30 with long blonde hair. That was their only connection, blue to white collared families; even the geographic areas in which the victims lived were quite far apart. One of the victims was taken when she was visiting a friend in a nearby town; Sioux Falls, South Dakota.

We were at the station when I had a call, we were looking through personal records and the families were being questioned. The only person that weren’t there were Lisa Beckley’s father, who lived in Sioux Falls and couldn’t leave due to other problems.

Dean figured it was a good time to call me.

I answered of course, running through pleasantries with the older brother; how they were doing on the road and their hunt for sealing Lucifer back in his box. It was during this time that he dropped a bomb on me, the situation that he was in.

Bobby often gave me odd cases and when he and other hunters couldn’t figure it out. A new pair of eyes and a high processing speed brain to see the unexplained. Some of the times these hunters would actually be working a mundane serial case, taking on tendencies of the supernatural. Sometimes it was hard to see the difference between the two, and I didn’t mind the extra work it involved to put these men behind bars.

But this one took the cake, these deaths were completely unexplainable. No signs of possession or even ghosts and demons being in the area. Not even an omen lurked the area for a sign of death. The brothers were stumped and I couldn’t blame them.

“Repeat that one more time. They were found how?” I whispered into the receiver, trying not to catch the attention of my team.

“They had eaten each other. Full on cannibalism while they were full frontal, and the corner won’t let us see the bodies because they think they might be contaminated with something that could have made them nuts.”

“I can’t think of anything that would do that.”

“That’s my point, we need another pair of eyes around here. Love is in the air and Cupid isn’t shooting the arrow this time.”

“De-” I stopped myself; looking around the room before continuing, from saying the forbidden name.   
“Are you even sure that it has anything to do with us?”

“Well something does belong, and I’m sure it’s not the mood.”

“Well shouldn’t you be putting the moves out there?”

“I don’t think he needs to anymore!” I heard Sam yell, from where I’m guessing his laptop was to research local lore.

“Ignore him, and I don’t feel like it okay.”

“This tomorrow is Valentine’s day. Aren’t you the one that says ‘Valentine’s Day is the best day to get a girl drunk for a meaningless fling’? Or am I thinking of someone else.”

Sammy huffed in the background. “Are you coming to help or not?”

“I will call if I can; we are in Yankton right now on a case.”

“Just figure out soon.” And he hung up, clearly trying to keep things under wraps.

I followed his advice and walked over to where Hotchner and Rossi were busy clarify the victimology of the unsub. Morgan was on the cork board, placing up clues we already had helping out the process. “Hotch, do you mind if I go talk with Mr. Beckley?”

“I was going to send Morgan and JJ. Why do you ask?”

“Well Castiel is on case in Sioux Falls and he needs another pair of eyes. I figured since we were close by and that a victim’s father is in the area that I could go over there and help out this case and my friend’s.”

“Okay, you and JJ can go.” He looked at Rossi. “Or would you rather go with them?”

“I think Morgan should pair up with boy genius.”

XXX

We were on the road to the Beckley house, Morgan was at the wheel ‘feeling the road’ towards the house in question. We reached there in record time, especially with Morgan’s knack of getting lost.

The house was all red brick, small bungalow with a forest of a garden out front. Smith Beckley was the front porch ready for us, although he looked sheepish; almost scared.

“Sir, my name is Agent Derek Morgan and this is Dr. Spencer Reid, we are from the Behaviour Analysis Unit of the FBI. Do you mind if come in and talk?”

“FBI agents already came to talk about that weird suicide account. I don’t want to talk to anymore federal agents today.” The man turned, moving toward the door.

“Sir, this is about you daughter Lisa Beckley. We believe she was murdered in Yankton and wanted to talk to you to see why. Her behaviour could have triggered the unsub to subconsciously respond to her, we need to know everything that we can about her to let her rest in peace.” I looked at the door as he turned the handle and motioned for us to go in. “Thank you sir.” I kept my eyes on him and the door.

"Now before you begin, can we ask about this suicide?" Morgan asked curiosity filled his eyes. Wanderlust.

"Not really a suicide." Smith began. "This couple ate each other. The woman lives down the street in the apartment complex."

Morgan looked at me with wide eyes. "Okay enough of that."

Xxx

"Come on. Just let me walk in there with you, you might want another pair of eyes." Morgan pressed for the forty-sixth time since leaving the Beckley's house. He turned the corner to the 'motel' they were in. "Why do they rent this dump?"

"They like to keep inconspicuous." I rendered, holding my ground against this man. "I'll go in alone Morgan. I'll call you if you are needed." Pausing for effect I continued. "And we'll know if you're eavesdropping on us Morgan. Please don't."

“I promise on our friendship that I will not eavesdrop on your private conversation with your friends on a case that they need your help with.” He places his right hand over his heart and smiled. “I’ll call the team and tell them what we know and that we should be back soon. You’re with your friends right now. But don’t take too long, I’ll grow bored.”

I laughed at that. “Yeah and you’ll die without the attention. I swear you’re like a dog Morgan.” I stepped out of the car, moving towards the doors searching for the right one. When I reached 126 I knocked once and opened the door. It wasn’t unlocked, as per usual when they even though the ‘DO NOT DISTURB’ sign on the door should tell them otherwise.

“Hey there Spencer, how’s it hanging?” Dean beams, I’m guessing he’s glad that I was around.

“I’ll be better when I leave and tell Derek that I’m done and never speak of this again. No offense guys, it’s just he’s still on my ass for everything.” I gestured through the photos. “Now what do we have. Sam, start from the beginning.”

Sam laughed as the brothers’ glared at each other. My guess was that they were arguing on this exact topic.

“It would be my pleasure. We heard about this weird deaths occurring here, love sick couples killing each other; we originally thought it was demonic possession.” He looked over at Dean. “But the sights had no EMF or sulfur and the same with the bodies.”

“We called Cas for help because when we thoroughly examined the body we found Enochian marking on the heart of one of the victims. He said Cupid was involved.” Dean explained, filling the room with an awkward void.

"Cupid? As in the adorable angel of love that got hallmarked with Valentine's Day?" I took a look at the wall, "you seriously think a rouge angel of love is killing people?"

Dean laughed. "No Cas did, something about poison arrows of love killing people"

"But? I hear a but coming on."

"But when we talked to him he was surprised at the deaths and accusation. After that-" Sam got cut off by Dean's hand.

"We will not speak of it" Sam nodded at his brother. "And now we are back at square one"

"Or maybe not." I said looking at one of the reports pinned to the wall. "What if love isn’t what's making them go crazy?"

"What do you mean?" Sam looked at the same evidence I was on the wall. "That was the only connection."

"Not necessarily. The statement you got from the roommate, it says here that she was lonely. Maybe she was craving attention."

"What are you trying to get at?" The brothers spoke at the same time. 

"Well maybe there are other really strange deaths that don’t involve eating each other." I looked over at them with a hard glance. "Maybe it’s a really weird djinn that making them play out their fantasies out here instead of in their mind."

"I'll go look into at the station." Sam gets up to leave before stopping at the door. "Though I think you should leave first Spencer."

“Yeah, though I do want to help more. I’ll see if I can stop in again, to help you around. Oh, if the case is going well I can dip and say I’m ‘consulting’ on yours; they can’t say no to that, plus the case here seems to be pretty small. We don’t exactly need everybody.” Smiling a very toothy grin that hasn’t cross my lips in a while. I felt needed and wanted more than I had in a while.

“Okay, we’ll keep at it and look into what you said. If you can call us and we’ll get Castiel to pick you up, or we’ll bring the car.” Sam sighed, “Your team needs to remain innocent, right?”

I nodded and left to the car, where a waiting Morgan was glaring through the windshield. My guess was him trying to will me out of the motel room so we can leave.

“Did you help?” He pried.

I laughed.


	3. Blood, Lots of Blood

Hotch had locked me in the sheriff’s office after asking of the case. Everyone wasn’t needed; heck I already did the geographical profile. Plus Rossi and Prentiss were ‘off’ right now, I don’t see the point in staying.

“What do you mean you want off?” Hotch reiterated.

“Castiel I having a hard time on his case, the primary profile I gave them helped but they are running thin on leads. All I want is to be their consultant and help them on their case. It’s not like I’m needed here.” I waved to outside the door. “This place is a ghost town.”

“You might have a point Reid, but I don’t want you cutting work. Is the case that bad?”

I was assuming that he meant the boys’ case. “Yes. They only had one lead to go on when I was there and it was heading to a dead end.” I sat down on the chair. “Please Hotch, they’re investigating a strange double homicide over there. It’s not like my time is going to waste.”

“Fine.” He said sternly. “But if we need you, you’re driving right back over here.”

“Of course.”

“And take Morgan with you.”

I stared wide eyed at him. “That’s not necessary!” I jumped out of my chair and into a straight standing position. “Hotch they only need one of us.”

“Under normal circumstances I would agree with you, you are a great test of character.” I’m hearing a but coming on. “But none of us know what’s really going on. You apparently were able to flip Morgan on his back in a second flat.” He raised his hand to silence me. “I know he wasn’t prepared for it, that’s not my point. It’s that you’ve never shown that much muscle or reflex to do that subconsciously. We just don’t want you hurting yourself over protecting some secret.”

“But that’s just what will happen if he comes. He’ll get himself into a situation that will end up with me getting hurt.” I looked him straight in the eye. “I know what I’m doing.”

“You’re still bringing Morgan.” He stoic eyes hardening. “No negotiations.”

XXX

“What do you mean you have to bring the chocolate bar with you?” Dean spazzed over the phone. “Do you except us to tie him up or something?”

Sigh. Been doing a lot of that lately. “No, just thought some mojo was in order.”

Sam chuckled in the background. “Castiel can knock him unconscious like he did with Bobby.”

Dean’s glare was heard through the phone. Slap. A low whine. Dean probably hit Sam. “I still don’t like it.”

“Dean I don’t like a lot of things either. I still have to live with them.” Another slapping noise.

“Shut up!” Dean muttered something under his breathe “Fine but don’t bring a fed car, the people around here will get suspicious.”

I laughed at that.

XXX

The drive went similar to the last one. However Morgan was giving me the weird eyes, and constant asking about the car. I deflected them, trying to keep reason at bay.

This time both of us walked to the doo, Morgan knocking on the door. “Castiel?” he called out. I could feel the presence of Sam behind the door.

“Who is it?” He called.

“It’s Spencer.” I said. “I brought my college Derek Morgan with us Sam.”

Sam slowly opened the door, face slightly grim. My guess was Cas hadn’t answered his call. “Hey Spencer, the place is kind of a mess. You know Dean, humongous clutter bug.” A nervous giggle. “Could you wait outside for a minute? I would hate to make a bad impression on your friend.”

Morgan laughed. “Oh, that’s quite alright. We can’t all be anti-social geniuses like Reid here.”

Sam laughed. “Yeah, though with Dean you can wish.”

“Well I promise the mess won’t speak about your character.” Sam could only open the door wider into the mess. I’m sure most of it was to cover up the real deal. The only clean spot was the kitchen like table which held a black briefcase. “What’s in there?”

“Dunno.” Dean’s voice rang, walking out of the bathroom from; if the wet hair had any indication, the shower. “This is who meant when you said chocolate bar?”

Derek gave me a look. “I have a sweet tooth, and I didn’t want to talk about the case in public. It went with the conversation.” He rolled his eyes at that.

“Yeah, I went back to the station to look through the suspect pool and when I was coming back to the motel when I saw one. I ran over to talk to him and well-” a nervous hand went through his hair. “he ran off and I followed him, dropping this during the chase.”

“We were waiting for you guys to open it.” Dean explained. “Let’s crack her open, now that the whole party is here.”

A look went through the three of us as we slowly opened the case and a white sphere of light floated out of it.

“What was that?” Morgan yelped, the most shocked out of the four of us.

I heard a whoosh of wings as Castiel came into the room. “A human soul. Finally the final piece of the puzzle.”

“Wait, what?” Morgan’s eyebrows scrunched together. Before walking over to him and staring at the angel. About to speak, Castiel cut him off by tapping Morgan on the forehead with two fingers. Being human, Morgan slumped to the floor with a thud. In which Cas took out a burger from his bag and took a huge bite out of it.

"Now that the garbage is out of the way." Dean turned to me. "No offense"

"Under these circumstances, I agree with you." I looked over at the angel. "Now how does this make sense?"

Sam nodded. "And when did you start eating?"

Castiel moved forward. "Exactly, my hunger is a clue actually."

All three of us were getting mad. "Of what?"

"It’s not love-gone-wrong, more like hunger; starvation. To be precise, famine."

"As in the horseman?" Sam questioned. Cas nodded at the younger brother.

"Great. That's freaking great." Dean turned, moving Morgan into a better position.

"Wait, I though famine meant food starvation. Like the cause of the Irish potato famine."

"Yes, but not quite. It's not just food. Everybody is starving for something- sex, attention, drugs, love..."

"Well that explains the puppy-dog lovers." Dean tilted his head to the sides.

"Right. The cherub made them crave love and Famine made them rapid for it."

"Yes, but what about you?" I interjected, trying to understand the situation fully.

"Yeah since when do angels crave White Castle?" Dean beat me to the punch.

“My vessel, Jimmy.” His eyes reached his half eaten burger. “His-” Eyes looked back at us. “-appetite for red meat has been touched by Famine’s effect.”

Dean stood up from the bed. “So Famine comes and everyone goes crazy?”

“And then will come Famine riding a black steed. He will ride into the land of plenty and great will be the Horseman’s hunger, for he is hunger.” He walked towards the door, monotone voice seeped through his vocal chords; like he was reading a book. “His hunger will seep out and poison the air.” He looked straight into Sam’s eyes. “Famine is hungry. He must devour the souls of his victims.”

“So that was one of his latest victim’s souls?” I sat on the bed, my head pounding like a bass drum during a concert.

“Yes, Lucifer is tending to Famine so he’s ready.”

“Ready for what?” Sam’s face began to sweat.

“To march across the land.”

XXX

We took a break, to cool off from out intense talk about Famine. Sam was in the bathroom cooling off, Cas standing in the middle of room. Dean was sitting on the bed across of me, hands on the face.

And me?

Lying down with ‘my’ bed with my eyes closed trying to rid myself of the new headache.

“Are you sure Cas? Famine.” Dean revealed his face from his hands.

Cas had sat down in the chair, mouth full of food. “Yes.”

“So the town is going to eat drink and screw itself to death?” I sat up from the bed, leaning on the headboard at Dean’s comment.

“We should stop it.” I opened my eyes to the light to glare at Castiel.

“No shit Sherlock.” Dean scrabbled. “How do we do that?”

“How did you beat the other horseman you met?”

More running water. “War had this ring, we cut it off and he ran.” Sam’s voice rang from inside the bathroom.

“Does Famine have a class ring?” the elder brother finished.

“I know he does.”

“Then let’s get chopping.”

“Yeah.” Castiel’s voice went down. His eyes glossed with sadness as he looked into what I’m sure is an empty bag.

“Okay Hamburglar.” Dean snarled, eyes looking slightly dejected.

“Sorry, I’ve developed a taste for ground beef.”

Dean just rolled his eyes. “Sam let’s roll. I don’t want Spencer’s hands getting dirty in this.”

“Dean.” Sam stepped out of the bathroom, sweat plastered on his face. My stomach went queasy. “I can’t.” Deep breathe. “I can’t go.”

“Why not?”

I jumped off the bed. “You’re craving it, hungry now.” Apologetically walked to him.

Dean grabbed my arm. “Hungry for what?”

“Demon blood.” We both said, my head pounding as I said it.

“Great.” Dean looked at me. “You too?” I only nodded as he turned to Cas, eyes looking at him directly. “Get them out of here. Montana, hell I’d even take someplace in Europe right now.”

Cas only shook his head. “They’ve been infected, it’ll only travel with them.”

“I looked at Dean, he looked over at us. “The only way is to cut the finger off.”

Sam nodded. “But lock us up good Dean.”

Dean’s eyes dropped but complied, grabbing handcuffs from the floor and my belt. “Into the bathroom.”

XXX

Sam was cuffed to the bathroom sink, whimpering and groaning for ‘it’. I was strapped to the toilet, unable to move; head pounding.

Need relief. Like a hole should be placed in my hand, to relieve the pressure.

Thud.

The pounding continued greatly

Crash.

My blood began to race.

Crunch.

My ears pulsed with every sound.

The door opened and Sam looked at me as I nodded, we hadn’t been cured. “Dean! It didn’t work!” We heard scraping on the floor and the door open. Two demons stepped in, my head pounding intensely.

We both began to struggle, release ourselves from this terrible death that was before us. I even heard them trying to talk to us, though they were behind the pounding of my head and the sounds of my struggle. Sam had managed to remove himself from the pipe, tackling down the female.

Blood spluttered and entranced I broke away from my bounds and jumped the man. His neck was already bleeding and I clung on to him for life. I started drinking as we fell to the ground.

A groan was heard from the floor beside me, but I was too enveloped to decipher it. But when the manly yelp boomed from beside me I looked up and straight into Morgan’s eyes. “Reid, what are you doing?”

And it was all over. No pounding, no hunger for demon blood. Everything just vanished. “Morgan, I can explain.”

“This is what you were hiding from us?” Disgust, pure disgust.

“No, well yes. There’s more to it than that.” Sam rose. “Are you good Sam?” he nodded.

“I’m going to go find Dean and Castiel.” He looked at me. “You two need to talk. And Penpen?” I glared at him. “This man here is no longer a civilian, tell him the truth.” And he left eyes wild and blood dripping across his face, off to help the others.

“What does he mean ‘I’m not a civilian’ anymore?” Derek sat in the bed, prepared for anything I was about to do.

“He means ‘welcome to our world’ or in your terms ‘we aren’t insane, please believe us’.” I sighed. “We don’t want to take away anyone’s innocence, but in times like these it’s necessary for anyone to know.”

“And that’s what you meant? Drinking blood like a vampire?” Morgan pushed. “Cause that can only be considered insanity.”

“It’s not my fault Famine made my new addiction to demon blood worse.” I answered before I could stop myself. Could this be another craving that Famine is turning rapid? Coming clean? “But can you at least let me start my story from the beginning?” Morgan nodded. “And unless it’s academic, don’t interrupt.”

“Fine.” He wisped, lying down on the bed. “But you’ll still seem insane.”

“I’m quite aware of how you think of me.” I shook my head sitting on the bed Morgan was lying on. “But you weren’t there when I was small, my life revolved around killing these things; creatures of the night. The reason why my mother is schizophrenic is because some idjit thought it was a smart idea to control a reaper. My mom was on the case; strange deaths of illness people shouldn’t of had. A hundred percent healthy people dying of heart attacks, things that weren’t possible.” I sighed and turned my body against the backboard. “Someone found this pastor who was instantly curing people of said illnesses and my mother went to check on it. This person was cured of their schizophrenia and the reaper gave it to her.”

“Why? That doesn’t make sense.” Morgan questioned, trying to thankfully understand.

“It’s like equilivent exchange or transference. The illness isn’t exactly cured just moved to someone else, but since their body isn’t ready for such intense infection they die. Their body can’t fight against something that should be gradual.”

“That’s terrible.”

“That’s life.” I mediated. “She managed to talk to our friend Bobby, they found out that it was a reaper and broke the connection. Next thing you know the reaper kills the pastor, but it doesn’t break what happened to my mother. So she quit; got out and lives the life everyone at the BAU knows about.”

“Expect she taught you how to hunt. That’s the term, right?”

“Yes. And she did when she wasn’t having an episode. The reason why I know so many languages, how I could flip you so easily and why I’ve been acting strange.” I laughed. “That’s all do to this, you become paranoid that something is out there.” I looked him in the eyes. “And the blood thing is recent, almost a month. You know when I took those days off?”

“Yeah, I was going to pull this really good prank on you.”

“Well now I don’t feel as bead for missing it.” I joked. “That was the day I was detoxing on it.”

“Why did you do it?”

“Why did I do what?”

“Drink it.”

“It wasn’t intentional. The boys needed help on their case; which happened to be a demonic possessing gig, that they had extremely close by. We ended up outnumbered and one of them got the jump on me. I managed to cut her arm while we were struggling; the blood fell into my mouth.” I shivered. “This detox is going to be painful.”

“You know how insane this sounds, right?”

I laughed. “What would it take to convince you?” I grumbled, forming thoughts into plans. Though Morgan cut off my though process.

“Show me one of the creatures. Anything.”

“Well you’ve already met one.” I chuckled. “Castiel is an angel of the Lord, I’m sure he won’t mind proving it to you. If not, I’ll find you a ghost to gawk at.”

Morgan smiled as the light went out.


	4. Showing a New World

The lights went out and the door began to jungle, my thirst for blood rapidly increased. Demons were close by.

“Morgan?” I called, he whimpered in response. “I’m going to use the marker in my pocket to draw on you. Make sure not to smudge it.”

“Okay. But can I ask why?” He touched my shoulder to say he’s there.

“Not now.” I whispered, drawing the anti-possession sigil on his chest. “Stay behind me.” Pulling my angel blade, I felt Morgan’s hand on my back. “There should be a flashlight in my bag.” Morgan bent down and clicked it on. “Grab the salt too.” He did and I took it recreating the salt lines. “I need your knife.”

“Why?” Morgan’s voice was guarded.

“I need to draw a devil’s trap, just in case the salt line breaks. The marker isn’t going to cut it.”

“So you’re using blood?”

“I don’t have anything else.”

“Use mine then.”

“Not going to happen.”

“I’m not giving you my knife Reid, I’ll cut myself and you use that.” His eyes were hardened.

“Fine.” He cut himself and brought it towards me. “You regret coming, don’t you.”

“No Reid, I’m just confused.” He sighed. “It feels like I’m going insane, or in a lucid nightmare.” He looked me in the eye. “But I don’t regret anything, and I’m not leaving you.”

“Derek, I’m locking us into a room that’s going to be warded against demons. Probably going to be surrounded too.” I swiped some of his blood on my hand. “Why don’t I keep spray paint on me?” I muttered to myself. “So much easier.” Morgan laughed at my antics.

“You’re trying to save my life, from what I didn’t know existed until today. As long as they are on the other side of the wall, I’m perfectly fine.” He sighed then winced as I drew more blood from the wound. “This was why you cut yourself, wasn’t it? Warding your room.”

“Warding all of your rooms, I’ve even given you all protective charms. Garcia is hard to please.” I chuckled, finishing the last part of the devil’s trap. “The watch I gave you is yours. Very expensive, I had to get it engraved.”

“Dually noted.” Morgan followed me back to the bathroom. I opened up an empty bottle and turned on the water. “What are you doing?”

“Making Holy Water.” I answered before chanting in Latin. When I was done I closed the bottle and threw it at Morgan. “Here, take this.” I started another bottle. “Unless it’s me Sam, Dean or Castiel whip the water at them.”

“Why?”

“The water burns the skin without leaving marks. Hurts them greatly though.” I grabbed my blade. “I’m going to see if the boys left some iron and salt around.”

“Iron and salt?” Morgan said, rummaging through the kitchen.

“Yes pure iron and salt repel and hurts them.” I managed to find an iron dagger in Dean’s bag. “This here is something that will work.”

“How do you know that?”

“The weight and shine of the blade.” Morgan took the blade and gave me a look. “I do this a lot.”

“I gathered.”

XXX

Morgan’s phone rang removing the silence came over the room. The boys didn’t give Morgan their number so it couldn’t be them. This can’t be good.

“Morgan answer it!” I gritted. “And talk quietly; we don’t want them to strike.”

He nodded and turned on his phone. “Hey Sugar Mama, what’s up?” a pregnant pause for Garcia’s ramble, “Whoa there Baby Girl, calm down. Garcia what happened. Actually wait I’ll put you on speaker.” I nodded. “Now what is this about?”

“It all happened so fast. The unsub was by Sioux Falls so we figured it was the guy that did the weird double homicide. We tried calling both of you but it said your phones were out of service. I’ve been trying for two hours.” I quickly moved to the curtain to check out the window. Nothing was outside. I slumped onto the bed. “They reached the boarder and all hell broke loose. What’s going on over there?”

“We don’t know, but the same thing happened to us. Is everyone okay?” I spoke, not trusting Morgan’s response.

“They are acting weird but are physically fine.”

“Weird?”

“Yeah JJ and Hotch haven’t gotten off the phone since they arrived. Talking to their kids I think.” She sighed. “Prentiss been hitting on every straight male in the building and Rossi-” a pause, this can’t be good. “he’s gone.”

“Gone? What do you mean gone?” Morgan got up from the chair. I shook my head.

“He snuck out of the building.” Typing filled silence occurred. “I’ve been trying to find him and contact you. Guys you have to come back.”

“Garcia that isn’t a good idea, if the unsub is here then we need to find him.” I moved over to the table. “Plus, we aren’t in a position to leave.”

“He’s right Garcia. I have my tablet so send me the data and we’ll deal with it while we are here. Talk to you later Baby Mama.”

“I’ll be waiting” The phone hit tone dial.

“Reid what is going on?”

“They’ve been infected by Famine, they’ll go rabid on their cravings until they are killed by them.” I looked back out. “Or Famine is killed. Then it’ll be a lucid dream.”

“Then let’s go find Famine.”

“That’s where everyone else went. To chop off Famine’s finger.” I walked over to my phone.

“How does that kill Famine?”

“Apparently the ring holds his power, without it he’s not going to hurt anyone and it will set everyone free.”

“Including you? Morgan eyes went straight ahead at me.  
“Why haven’t you been infected? Do you crave things?” I looked away, back towards the window.  
“I am, I’m trying so hard not to give in to it. Everything would change and I don’t want that.” He turned me around.” “Reid, I’m infected too, don’t think it’s just you.”  
I laughed, full and very loudly; falling down on the bed and curling up in a ball. Never have I laughed this hard. “Morgan, that wasn’t my point.” the tears were wiped from my eyes. “I was wondering how you couldn’t be craving.”  
“Oh, well there Pretty Boy I’m impressed.”  
“With?”  
Morgan was about to answer when Dean, Cas and Sam walked through the door.  
“Damn I’m tired.” Dean fell to the other bed. “I’m not even mad you zapping us here.” Sam rolled his eyes. “Penpen do you mind driving my baby back?” He threw his keys at me. “Cas can take you and you drive back. When you get back we’ll go to Bobby’s, back in the panic room for the both of you.”  
I groaned and looked at Cas, waiting for my response. “I can’t drive in my condition, Morgan should alone with him.” A thought of medieval torture came across my mind. “I like my coworkers in one piece thank you.”  
“He is not driving my car.”  
“Would you rather Mr. Stone or Blood Junkie #2 to do it?” I stuck my finger at Castiel and myself. “Because I am sure we would both total your car.”  
Sam laughed and Dean groaned. “If my baby isn’t in the same condition as I left her he’s getting a bullet in the head.”  
Morgan chuckled. “I understand.” He walked off to the door. “Men and their cars have a deep bond.”

“Spencer, you’ve done me proud.” Dean smiled like a five year old and laughed. “I actually like this one.”

“Okay then. Castiel do you mind us leaving now?” I was concerned for Dean’s childish psyche, was out of character for the situation. Leaving his car, letting Castiel to ‘zap’ him somewhere and allowing me to drive his car? Something isn’t right.

XXX

Castiel couldn’t exactly remember where they put the car so Morgan and I went searching for it. I told him the basic deals of the car; black Chevy Impala, no year that it was made or even the plates. Though the latter was more due to the fact that I couldn’t remember which plates they were using now, since they have changed them so often. Cas only nodded at my description and left to check up on Sam.

“I still feel like you haven’t told me something.” Morgan said as the silence presumed. “Am I still not worthy?”

I rolled my eyes, even though he couldn’t see them. “No, I just don’t want to jeopardize your career with it. It’s not important.” 

“You mean the real identity of those three? I know their the Winchester brothers Reid, I’m not stupid. What about Castiel?”

“Well angels don’t have physical bodies being a celestial body of intent so they take a willing vessel of human beings. Kind of like demons, but with the vessel compliant.” I looked over to the other side of the street. “If you did a face-recognition of Castiel’s face you would get someone else’s.”

“Do you know who?” Morgan stopped walking in front of me.

“No, they don’t talk about stuff like that. Not in their character to say. You could ask Castiel yourself, but he’s not a people-person.” I tried to move past him, he side-stepped in front of me. “What Morgan, what now?”

He grabbed my face, looking me directly in the eyes. I glared at him, uncomfortable with his touch. In three moves I could have him on the floor. “There’s something else that you’re not telling me.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Why wouldn’t you let me stay with them?”

I forced my head down; Morgan only brought it back up. “You alone with them in my head is them using Medieval torture on you.”

“Seriously? You have a crazy mind.”

I shook my head. “Trust me; I don’t think they would be entirely nice to you. Sure Sam would be polite, but that would be it. Quickly scanning the area I found the Impala. “And can we go? I found the car, and we should get some food for the boys before going to Bobby’s”

“Why are we going there?”

“He has this panic room that is suitable for Sam and I to detox in. It’s safer that way.”

XXX

The scrap yard was how I remember it, cars broken and destroyed surrounding the house. Morgan looked around in wonder as we walked across. Taking his hand I guided him through the scraps, attempting to keep him from the sharp metal.

“Pay attention Morgan, you’re going to cut yourself.” I pulled him away from a badly damaged car. “Besides inside’s more interesting anyway. Everything out here is normal.”

“Why are we in a junk yard?”

“Bobby lives here, owns the whole place. Under his real name too.”

“Bobby isn’t his real-”

“That is not what I meant and you know it.” I glared at me colleague as we reached the porch. “Stay close, Bobby has some traps lying around.” Morgan nodded as the old man opened the door.

“You idjits, what have you done this time?” He looked at Morgan. “You even brought a civilian into it. Come into the library and we’ll talk.”

“Bobby we need the panic room.” Sam looked at the old man with a pained look.

“Yeah Sammy and Spencer need a time out.” Dean continued, seeing the confusion in his eyes. Bobby only nodded as Dean pushed us left to the basement stairs.

I stopped and turned to Derek. “Morgan I don’t think you should come. Stay in the library with Bobby.”

“Reid, I’m not leaving you; I already told you that. I’ll be waiting outside that door until you can get out. I don’t care.” Morgan’s eyes harden and guarded as he turned me around to the direction we were walking. “Now let’s get this over with.”

“Wait.” I stopped again and pulled out my phone. “If they call you, you can’t tell them where we are.” I turned off my phone and handed it to him. “Turn off your GPS on your phone and go on your tablet and figure out about that unsub.” I smiled and walked away. “The team can’t find out and we aren’t going to let them.”

“Spencer I’ll tell him about this, our life and the danger it brings. And more importantly what you do for us.” Bobby came up from behind us, handing Morgan a beer. Probably laced with holy water.

“I shouldn’t.”

“Morgan drink the beer, it’ll make Bobby feel better.” I laughed. “And Bobby; his first name is Derek.”

Walking down the stairs I walked into the panic room. Dean waited with chains, I gave him a look. “Sorry buddy don’t want you two attacking each other. Bed or chair?” 

I rolled my eyes and sat in the chair. “Just hurry up.” Dean laughed.

When he left the room, the worst began.

Pain and agony was all I felt.


End file.
